Where I left My Heart Behind
by MidnightMoonSun
Summary: AU - He was my "The One". Our meeting, our friendship, our bond, our struggle; I'd like to believe it was all fate. I'd like to believe it was destined. At that time, I could never have guessed that our strange friendship could become so strong. Could lead us to so much heartache. If I had known, maybe…no, I don't think it would have mattered if I'd known. I could never regret.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_I guess you could say that it all started with that first meeting, as cliché as that sounds. I…well I was a curious child by nature. As young as I was, it was no wonder how I found myself in so __much trouble__. Then I met him. I met_ Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru was special. He was my "_The One_". Our meeting, our friendship, our bond, our struggle; I'd like to believe it was all fate. I'd like to believe it was destined._

* * *

"Come along now little prince! We have to go meet important guests."

A young boy of eight - pout of defiance clear upon his angelic face _- _turned his nose up at the maid.

"This Sesshomaru does not have any obligation to comply. As prince, this Sesshomaru demands that you tell his mother that I refuse."

And so the young lad crossed his arms and awaited the fulfillment of his command. The maid only shook her head and huffed in both irritation and amusement.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Sesshomaru-_Sama?_"

She made sure to emphasize his title to further persuade the stubborn prince.

"You know how Lady Kimi reacts to disobedience do you not?"

Said Prince visibly paled at this insinuation. '_I've got you now Ouji-Sama!_' The maid only barely managed to hide her smirk of victory from the prince.

"W-well, seeing as they are such important guests, I suppose as prince, it should be my duty to go and see to their arrival."

Bowing low, still keeping her smirk hidden, she replied, "of course my prince; wise as always."

She then quickly led him to the throne room where his mother was waiting.

Meanwhile…

Three elegantly dressed nobles walked calmly through the halls of the castle. Their destination? The throne room.

"C'mon Mama! Papa! Hurry up slowpokes!"

In contrast to their leisurely pace, directly in front of them, was their daughter- a young girl no older than six- skipping at a much faster pace. She looked about in awed wonder at the castle all around her. She once again turned to her parents in impatience, gesturing for them to _hurry up. _Before she could react, suddenly her father had run up to her, catching her in a tight embrace. She giggled in surprise and delight.

"Slowpokes are we?"

The group of three entered the throne room, smiles intact, and the young girl still within the strong arms of her father. He set her down and as one they bowed to the Western royals.

Inukimi smiled warmly at her guests.

"Hitomi! Eiji! It has been far too long!"

The little girl pulled her hands out of her parents hold and stepped forward towards Inukimi.

"Good afternoon lady Kimi!" She smiled a blinding smile at her before bowing in farewell and heading towards the young Inu prince still standing upon the dias.

'_Strange.'_

That was Sesshomaru's first thought as he watched the little girl squirm away from her parents' hold and make her way towards him. Children rarely approached the young prince. He was intimidating, and in his own way a bit…rude.

"…girl."

Pouting cutely, hands on her hips, she told him - quite sternly - "My name's Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E."

The edges of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"hn."

She only rolled her eyes at his monotone response. Bringing her chubby little arms forward, she asked him - her face scrunched up in total seriousness – "Can I touch your fluffy?"

The look in her eyes made him weary.

'_Truly strange.'_ were his final thoughts before he found himself being chased throughout the castle by the young girl.

She_ really_ wanted to touch the fluffy.

* * *

_ At that time, I could never have guessed that our strange friendship could become so strong. Could lead us to so much heartache. If I had known, maybe…no, I don't think it would have mattered if I'd known. Though it pained me, there is not a single moment of my past, of _our_ past, that I could ever regret._

_Especially not _him_._

_Never him._

My dear _Aisoku_

* * *

_A.N: So prologue…okay? Good? Bad? Reviews would be appreciated. Flames are mean, but Constructive Criticism is always nice :D_

_*****_ _Aisoku: meaning (your) beloved son; cute boy_

_hint hint C;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Plot and all other characters are created and owned by me.**

_AN: Everyone ages like a normal humans in this story. After they hit their age of maturity (Around age 25-27 for females and age 30-32 for males), they stop ageing physically. Mentally, they can still grow. C: yay growth lol_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Sesshomaru: 8 _

_Kagome: 6_

_The three adults gave the children amused looks (more like smirks really) as they watched young Kagome chase down the prince._

"_Well, well, seems as if those two will get along just fine."_

_Inukimi turned to the voice. _

"_Inutashio! You've returned earlier than expected mate."_

"_Ah, gomen, I returned earlier than expected, but I must leave again just as quickly. It seems the Golden Inu rebels have run amuck in our outer cities."_

_He smiled apologetically at his mate, and offered an apology to the nobles as well._

"_Glad I could come in time to meet the new residents of our castle. We are honored to have such talented physicians of the Obsidian Inu become our resident healers."_

* * *

_Sesshomaru: 9_

_Kagome: 7_

_Inuyasha: 2_

"_Sesshou-kun, what's wrong?"_

_Kagome reached out to pat Sesshomaru's head, gently smoothing down his hair. He was sitting on the floor, back slouched against the wall, and looking intensely as his hands._

_He looked up at her, his eyes holding despair and uncertainty within their golden depths. _

"_Father has brought home a pup."_

_A steady silence permeated the air, until it was broken by his next words._

"…_my brother."_

_Her eyes widened._

"_B__ut lady Kimi-"_

_He shook his head_

"_He is of another's…a human princess."_

_She silently sat beside him and he leaned into her, comforted by her presence. They sat together for hours. _

_Neither moved. _

_Neither spoke. _

"_What's his name?" she whispered at last._

"…_Inuyasha."_

* * *

_Sesshomaru: 11_

_Kagome: 9_

_Inuyasha: 4_

"_Kagome-neechan's been sick for a while Nii-Sama…" _

_Sessomaru gazed at the worried golden eyes of Inuyasha, eyes that so resembled his own. He was sure they reflected the same worry he felt for his best friend. He softly ruffled they young pup's silver locks. _

"_Hn. Worry not pup. For now, we should allow Kagome her rest."_

_After his brother left, Sessomaru made his way into her chambers. 'It has been one week. A whole seven days, and you have yet to recover…'_

_He sat by her bed, softly cradling her hand within his own, _

'_What is the matter Kagome?'_

_Suddenly, an intense heat began to emanate from her sickly body. A great pink light burst up and out of her, covering her body in a bright glowing pink. The heat in his hands grew, becoming an intense pain._

_They were burnt._

_Her eyes slowly opened, their bright blue almost glowing in the evening light._

_The doors flew open, both of Kagomes's parents staring at her in shock._

"_Eiji."_

"_She has awakened to her powers." _

_And suddenly it all made sense to him._

'_InuMiko*…__'_

* * *

_Sesshomaru: 13_

_Kagome: 11_

_Inuyasha: 6_

_The castle was bustling with activity. Soldiers were preparing for battle._

"_Troops 3 and four on standby! They are to secure the fortress. Everyone else, we leave for the outer provinces tomorrow."_

_Kagome curiously gazed out her window whilst cradling her 6-year brother, Souta, in her arms._

"_Papa? Mama? What's going on?"_

_Her father looked out the window with his daughter. A grim look set upon his face._

_The Golden Inu have declared war. As of now, the royal family is in hiding. The rebels have taken control."_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru: 18_

_Kagome: 16_

_Inuyasha: 11_

_Two blurred figures could be seen zooming through the castle halls. _

_"Souta-kun's already at the meeting hall! C'mon Kagome-nee! Or we'll be late for Father's announcement!" A young Inuyasha was tugging along a reluctant Kagome._

"_Slow down Yasha-chan!"_

_She couldn't help the giggle in her tone._

"_Are you sure I'm allowed in this meeting anyway?"_

_Inuyasha only rolled his eyes._

"_Of course you are!"_

_Then, mischief clear in his tone, he waggled his eyebrows and said_

" _You're practically family already!"_

_He got the desired results when Kagome began to blush and look away from him._

"_sh-shut up Yasha!"_

_He only continued to laugh whilst leading her to the great hall._

"…_will soon be visiting."_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were just in time to hear the king's final words. Though, upon finding the ashen face and clenching and unclenching hands of his older brother, Inuyasha frowned. Obviously, the news had not been good._

"_Princess Emi will be staying one week to get to know her new betrothed before returning home. She will visit this shiro* yearly until her 27th year."_

'_Betrothed!? To Nii-Sama!?'_

"_At that time, she shall become a permanent resident of this shiro. Their mating ceremony shall occur before Sesshomaru's coronation. There shall be peace between the Golden and Silver Inu once again!"_

'_Betrothed.' Kagome felt her heart stop. However, she plastered a smile on her face, congratulating her prince like the others. No matter how much it pained her to do so._

_Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She looked happy enough for his brother, but he knew how torn she felt inside. He knew how she felt about his brother. How they both felt about one another. They never spoke it aloud, but it was easy to see._

* * *

Sesshomaru: 19

Kagome: 17

Inuyasha: 12

"_Princess Emi has arrived!"_

_Kagome took a deep breath. 'in, out, in, out. You can do this Kagome.'_

_She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru gave her an encouraging look before departing for his father's office. There was much to discuss before he would officially meet his new betrothed._

'…_betrothed.'_

_Just then, three Inu entered the room; two guards and the princess, wearing an elaborate ivory dress. The top of the dress consisted of a corset like top that showed off her back and shoulders in a darker shade of ivory, the sleeves long, tight and reaching all the way to the ring fingers of her hands, while the bottom flared out at the bottom in a lighter shade of ivory, a short slit on the sides that went halfway up her calves. She was a beautiful Inu. A slim girl with an athletic build, she seemed the same age and height as Kagome. Her eyes were a dazzling green that could rival Kagome's own blue and a small elegant crown resting atop her waist length blond hair, wavy and curled at the ends._

"_Welcome Princess Emi. My name is Kagome." She gave her her most dazzling smile. "I will be your guide and friend throughout your visits to the shiro. Please, do not hesitate to ask me or your handmaiden about any concerns you may have. I am happy to help you in any way I can and make your stay as comfortable as possible."_

_She led the princess to her room._

_Her voice was soft and melodious when she answered. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Kagome." She smiled back at her then. "I appreciate it, especially now. I'm sure that you'll be a great comfort for me during my stay here."_

_As they walked, Kagome couldn't help but make comparisons between herself and the princess._

* * *

Sesshomaru: 30

Kagome: 27

Inuyasha: 22

_The war between the two Inu tribes was ongoing. Victims and casualties of war were a given. This time however, they lost someone near and dear to them._

_Souta._

_A skilled fighter, young Souta quickly moved up the ranks, and drifted further and further out into the battlefield. He was a talented young lad, willing to fight to the death for a cause he so believed in. There was agony in his older sister's eyes when he told her of his decision to join the war. He was just a boy after all, not but a few months older than Inuyahsa. News of his death was a harsh kick in face to his family._

_Her sobs were virtually silent. No sound escaped her lips, but he could smell her tears.__ It was a rare sight to find Kagome crying all alone. She was always so composed. Alway__s so strong._

_Not this time._

_He understood her pain. It was never easy to lose a loved one. Her brother was like a brother to him as well. He was as much Inuyasha's best friend as she was his. He hugged her tightly to his body.; growling lowly in order to comfort her tense nerves. H e softly kissed her forehead. _

"_I'm here for you Kagome. You are not alone."_

_When the line between comfort and passion was crossed, neither knew. For now, they cared not; only cared to spend the rest of the night in each other's embrace._

_The floodgates were opening and opening wide. Aside from their grief and despair, all their repressed emotions spilled out at once. All the feelings they've kept hidden. They could not stop themselves even if they had wanted to. Their beasts had finally been set free. They could not fight a battle already lost. They continued on with their actions, their night of passion ensued, but, both knew in the back of their minds that there were sure to be consequences for their actions._

Several weeks thereafter…

_'...This must be done.'_

Kagome knocked on her Lady's door.

"Lady Kimi."

"Ah, Kagome dear! Come, sit down. Have some tea with me."

She hesitated at the doorway before quickly entering, taking a seat beside her lady. Taking a nervous breath, she revealed her reason for the sudden visit.

"I would like to request a leave of castle, effective as soon as possible. I plan to visit the miko village in Edo."

"Is that so?"

If she was anything, Lady Kimi was an observant Inu. She could see the obvious affection between her son and the young InuMiko. She'd always liked the girl. Her spunk was quite refreshing in their household. _'It would be like losing a daughter. However, Princess Emi was due to come any day now, as was their impending mating ceremony. It could spare her some heartache…'_

"...Very Well. You may leave as soon as you see fit."

Before she reached the door, Lady Kimi spoke once more.

"Promise to return one day won't you Kagome?"

Kagome smile softly at her. She was practically her second mother. Having no girls herself, Kagome became a sort of surrogate daughter to InuKimi, and Hitomi was more than willing to share the joys of parenting Kagome with her best friend.

"Of course Lady Kimi!"

_Outside Sesshomaru's chambers..._

Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door. Before he could even fully open it, she began to speak.

"Tomorrow I am leaving for Edo."

He knew her words had more meaning. This would not be some quick trip. She was leaving. For good. She was telling him good-bye.

He said nothing to her, just opened up his door wider and invited her in.

After her bold announcement, they spent the night in his chambers; talking about everything, talking about nothing at all. Laughing heartily (and in Kagome's case, holding back her tears) and reminiscing on their past. Neither wanted to mention the future.

The first light of day crept through his windows waking the sleeping figures of Kagome and Sesshomsru.

She left his chambers.

With the rising of the sun, came the end of their days of leisure and innocent play. It was a new day, the beginning of his new life. He stored the memories of her tightly in the back of his mind…in his heart. He would forget her, his love for her.

Ha had a duty to honor.

A princess to wed.

* * *

_*If you're wondering what an InuMiko is, that will be explained later on in the story_

_*Shiro: in this case, meaning castle_

_I guess this could be considered Prologue: PART 2_

_The story will start to pick up from here C: secrets revealed, drama unfolding and all that Jazz. _

_I was planning to update weekly, but that may be tough because of school starting up again, so weekly/ monthly updates. Most likely monthly updates._


End file.
